Splinter
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: In which Artemis gets a splinter, Butler is hysterical, and Holly has to spend the whole week with a sulking and overprotective Butler. No pairings


**I still can't believe Artemis Fowl ended. Eoin Colfer, please make a new series connected to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have great imagination like Eoin Colfer. Therefore I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**So, I had this idea because Butler is usually protective around Artemis. He would scold himself if something bad were ever to happen to his principal.**

**:X:X:**

**~_Splinter~_**

Butler had his head on his hands, blaming himself for what has happened to Artemis. His principal. His employer. His friend. Best friend.

He could never forget. The blood that came out of Artemis's skin, the sharp end entering his skin. It was a horror just looking at the scene.

Artemis brushed it off as nothing, saying it would heal in time. But no, Butler still blamed himself, even if Artemis was fine.

Holly had just healed Artemis, saying that the boy was fine. Butler was still shaken from what had happen, and what he hadn't prevented.

My dear ladies and gentlemen, Domovoi Butler, trusted butler and bodyguard for the Fowl family, most especially the young Artemis Fowl, has let his principal get a _splinter_.

~Butler's Flashback~

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, it was warm though not too warm that you would bathe in your seat, the birds were chirping, and trees were swaying. A beautiful day that even the genius criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl, decided to take a walk around the manor.

He was walking around the garden, being guarded by Butler, his ever loyal companion.

But, things went to a downfall afterwards.

Artemis Fowl wanted to sit down to take a small nap under the shade of a tree. All of the sudden, his finger was gently scraped against a small piece of splinter from the tree as he brushed against it.

Butler was on high alert as Artemis muttered an 'Ow' and went to check on him.

Horror filled him. He saw the young Fowl with a wound on his finger, holding a small splinter of a tree on his left hand.

Butler ran to Artemis, checking for any signs of danger that may have befallen upon his finger.

"Butler, do not worry," Artemis reassured his Butler. "It was just a splinter. No harm done,"

But, even with Artemis's reassurance, Butler still wailed hysterically.

~End of Flashback~

"I cannot believe that I let Master Fowl get a _splinter_," Butler sulked. "A splinter, for goodness sake! What butler am I if I let him get a splinter?"

Meanwhile, Artemis and Holly went to check on Butler. "Artemis," Holly said, worried. "He's breaking,"

Artemis sighed. "Don't worry," he told her. "This happened plenty of times before. We thought he might commit suicide when this first happened, and we decided to cheer him up. It lasted about a week before he was the normal Butler we knew."

He looked at Holly, then back at Butler who had his head on his hands. "Guess I would have to endure this for a week," he muttered.

Holly frowned at Artemis. "Don't tell me," she started. "Is he annoying?" Artemis nodded in reply.

The first time Butler was in these stages was when Artemis accidentally hit the bed and had bump on hid forehead when he was six. Butler sulked, saying and muttering things that seem suicidal. But he returned to normal after a week.

The second time was when Artemis had a cold from staying out in the cold. The same thing happened, and Butler recovered in a week. But before he did, he became too protective of Artemis. Saying you shouldn't eat this or that, don't stand up, just lie down, eat your meal, etc.

He seemed like an annoying second mother. Angeline was the same.

Same goes for the third to ninth time. "I'm going to be staying here for a week with that kind Butler?" Holly asked the young Fowl. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they gave me a week off," she explained. "And just because you got that splinter, I have to suffer _that_ Butler?"

Artemis gave her his best sympathetic look, which didn't look sympathetic at all.

"D'arvit."

**:X:X:**

**First Artemis Fowl fanfic. Butler would really worry about Artemis like a mother if he did that, I think.**

**I also think I broke Butler, but don't worry, that's just for a week. :)**

**Review.**


End file.
